


Delicacies.

by OmegaSuperHero



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Blue - Freeform, Hiding, Humming, Jotun, Loki - Freeform, Love, M/M, Nesting, Sparkles, tony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaSuperHero/pseuds/OmegaSuperHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that time of month for Loki again..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicacies.

He had been awake for 2 days while he worked on a new project, just a little something for Loki.. But the tinkering was driving him mad and he was in an especially bad mood, Butterfingers was certainly living up to his name.

 

He sighed heavily, sitting his soldering iron down, he hadn't seen Loki for the 2 days since he had started nesting which was fairly annoying. He missed seeing his blue God wandering around the apartment in his old shirt, crooning over shiny objects that were, uh.. Conveniently left lying around for him to find.

 

He cleaned the motor oil from his hands and left the workshop, determined to find his lover in this cavernous apartment, no matter how long it took him.

Smiling softly to himself as he sidestepped a small pile of shiny objects by the door, he stooped to pick them up, knowing he'd have to present them back to Loki and tell him he accepted his offering. He placed the shiny baubles in his pocket and wandered into the living room, chuckling at the large mirror. It had been frosted over with the most beautiful design, it looked almost like Loki and Tony in an intimate embrace. He traced the delicate lines of frost, feeling the familiar tug at his heart as he saw the obvious love the God had for him..

 

He tried asking JARVIS for Loki's location but to no avail, he regretted giving Loki full control over JARVIS as well, now that he was using that ability to hide from him. He did enjoy Loki's nesting, it was the sweetest thing ever, but damn he missed his lover right now.

 

He stalked the apartment for a few hours, taking note of the delicate frost tracing almost every reflective surface and the numerous piles of shiny baubles awaiting him, he absently started to hum the song Loki sang for him when he was upset..


End file.
